Contract: Here Comes the Groom
/ 186 Ekhidna trophy Accept Britt's reward: 20 / 25 Don't accept Britt's reward: 25 |Image = Tw3 contract here comes the groom.jpg}} Contract: Here Comes the Groom is a contract quest in . : ''Contract: Nils' Disappearance To anyone who might know anything!'' :Nils from our village - he's disappeared! It's been many a day now and he's still nowheres to be seen. So if you know what's become of him, don't keep it to yourself, come see me and let me know, even if the truth's grim and dark, for my sister, Britt, who was his betrothed, she's going out of her mind with worry, crying seas of tears and such. I swear to Hemdall, whoever brings me news will get an honorable reward. :''-Kevan'' Walkthrough This quest can be picked up two ways, either by picking up the notice off Svorlag's notice board, or finding the cave on your own. If you pick up the notice, go talk to Kevan, who'll inform you his sister's betrothed, Nils, likely ran off, but Britt keeps insisting a monster carried him off instead. Kevan doesn't believe it as the couple weren't exactly a great match, but nonetheless would like some closure for his sister. He'll then point you to a location across the bay, where Britt is. Go to the spot and she'll be upset, but explains just enough that some flying monster grabbed Nils and flew off to the caves on the southern part of the island, to the south of Old Watchtower. Head out there where, just as you enter the cave, a drowner will attack. After killing it, you should see some odd tracks in the water and, on examining it, Geralt will note they're that of a large siren. Make your way further into the cave, where you'll have to kill off more drowners, before reaching a large chamber. After the immediate threats are killed, examine the strange statue here to learn it's an altar to Melusine then, near the eastern tunnel, you'll find some scales in the water to examine, and will lead to the conclusion it's a powerful ekhidna that must have come out of hibernation, earning 25 . Head down this tunnel to find yet more drowners around some explosive barrels. Once they're dealt with, proceed to climb up the ledge to the opening here and examine the dead body (Nils) for a cutscene before Melusine makes her entrance. Deal with her like any other flying creature (using Aard to knock her out of the air). Also note to stay away from the ledges: you can fall, possibly killing yourself during the fight. After she's defeated, loot the corpse for Ekhidna trophy, then head back to Kevan where you'll earn 250 and 186 (by default if you didn't haggle or found the cave first). If you started the quest at the cave you'll need to get the notice off the notice board before getting the reward. The quest will then conclude here if you started at the cave. However, if you started the quest from the notice, Kevan will then ask if you can tell his sister the news, which you can tell him he should instead or agree and tell her. If you decline, the quest will complete here, but if you agree, go back to the cliffs to tell Britt and she'll offer a reward. If you decline you'll earn 25 , but if you accept it you'll get 20 and 25 , either way completing the quest. Journal entry :If the quest is picked up at the notice board: ::In Clan Brokvar's village on Spikeroog Geralt took on a search-and-rescue contract. Kevan, the man offering the bounty, claimed the missing man had developed cold feet and fled from his betrothed, yet the woman herself - Britt - insisted her lover had been snatched away by a monster. :If the quest is started by going directly to the cave: ::During his time on the isle of Spikeroog, Geralt came across a cave in which he found some unusual tracks. Suspecting a monster, he decided to look into the matter. :Geralt searched the cave and discovered that he was dealing with an ekhidna. He defeated the beast and went to the village to collect his reward. :If Geralt tells Kevan he should tell Britt the news or started the quest at the cave: ::Kevan accepted Geralt's conclusions with a sad heart, yet did not let his disappointment keep him from paying the promised bounty. :If Geralt informs Britt: ::The hardest part, however, was informing Britt, the dead man's betrothed. Though her voice shook, she kept herself together and gave Geralt a gift by way of thanks for his trouble. Objectives * If quest is started from the notice: ** Ask Kevan about the contract. ** Talk to Britt. ** Explore the caves Britt mentioned using your Witcher Senses. * Explore the caves on Spikeroog using your Witcher Senses. * Find Melusine in the caves. * Kill the monster. * Take a trophy from the monster. * If quest is started at the cave: ** Check the notice board in Clan Brokvar's village. * Collect your reward from Kevan. * If Geralt agrees to tell Britt: ** Tell Britt what happened to her betrothed. Notes * You can find Diagram: Ursine crossbow inside the cave, on a ledge. Videos File:The Witcher 3 Melusine the Siren (Hard Mode) pl:Zaginiony narzeczony ru:Заказ: Пропавший жених Category:The Witcher 3 contracts